Stranger and Stranger
by pink-mutant14
Summary: Lynn and Liza Haswell are two girls who have just moved to Forks. Will these two sisters discover the dark secret hidden within the shadows of this small Washington Town? And, do these two innocent looking girls have a dark secret of their own? Rated T!


**Author's Note!:**

**Lynn: OMG, HI! I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here, aren't you?**

**Liza: I'm sure they're dying to find out.**

**Lynn: Yea- heeey. Was that sarcasm?**

**Liza: Um, yeah.**

**Lynn: Okay! Anywho, I decided that I'm going to write a Twilight Fic starring me and my sister! YAY!**

**Liza: Wha-**

**Lynn: DESCRIPTION!**

**Description: Lynn and Liza Haswell are two sisters who have just moved to Forks, Washington. What'll happen when this oblivious Goth girl and her sarcastic tomboy sister discover the dangers of this town? Will they run? Or will they be too stupid to even know what's going on? And, do these girls have some dark secrets of their own?**

**Lynn: I don't own Twilight! Well, I do own the books, but I didn't write them or anything! I just bought it from Borders! The Twilight franchise belongs to Stephenie Meyer! That is all.**

**Liza: Start.**

**Lynn: OKIE DOKIE!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Chapter One: Welcome to Forks!**

Lynn Haswell sighed to herself as she pulled into the parking lot of her new apartment building. "Lizzy, did you pick the worse looking apartment building in town?"

"First off, NEVER call me Lizzy! You know better than that. Second, shut up and come help me unload the car." Lynn's younger sister, Liza, snapped back.

Lynn looked over at her sister and nodded. The two shut and locked the doors of the black Jeep Liberty and popped the trunk open. Inside were several black and hot pink luggage bags that practically took up the entire trunk.

"Did you pack everything you own?" Liza asked as she flung one of the bags out of the car trunk and onto the pavement.

"Well, YEAH! That's what the meaning of moving means! Duh." Lyn exclaimed happily as she attempted to lift up one of her bags. "Why? What did you pack?"

"A tooth brush, a hair brush, a thing of tooth paste, deodorant, a Harry Potter book, and a few pairs of clothes." Liza said as she held up a purple backpack.

Lynn stared at her sister in amazement. "You DO realize that we will be living here, right?! You know, as in a permanent residence!"

"Yeah, so I'll buy more clothes after we settle in and get some jobs. What exactly did you pack?" Liza asked, pointing at the bags as if they were some hideous monster.

"Um… just about anything that wasn't bolted down!" Lynn said, trying to remember exactly what she had packed. "And a few thing that were! Do you think mom will miss that statue she had outside?"

Liza sighed at her sister. "You actually brought that hideous thing with us?"

"YEP!" Lynn said happily as she pulled out an ugly ceramic dog statue. It was missing one eye and the paint was chipping off of it.

Liza stared at her sister. "That is quite possibly the scariest looking thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Relax Liza, I think it'll make the place look a bit homey!" Lynn declared happily, holding the thing in front of Liza's face. "Besides, what is it gonna do? Murder you in your sleep?"

…

...

…

"Maybe I'll leave this one in the car." Lynn said as she placed it back in the trunk. "And Maybe I'll just stuff these pillows over it so I can't see its face."

Liza nodded and began to walk towards the building. "I'm going to go get our room key and everything. You try to figure out how to bring your luggage upstairs. Oh, and try not to get killed or anything in the process."

"Right!" Lynn yelled as she tried to figure out how she was going to get the five huge, heavy bags upstairs. After trying for about five minutes, Lynn gave up and decided that the task was completely hopeless.

So Lynn decided that instead she would sit down on her luggage and wait for Liza. While she sat, Lynn tried to remember the different places around town. Lynn smiled to herself, wondering how long it would be until she and Liza would go crazy living together.

"Hey Lynn, what are you still doing out here?" Liza asked as she walked over with the keys.

Lynn smiled. "Well, it was heavy! I need help! HELP ME!!"

"Fine, just don't start whining or I'll shoot myself… or you." Liza said threateningly as she picked up two of the bags and began walking inside the building.

Lynn nodded and quickly followed her sister. "Oh, speaking of shooting, I can so see this place being the sight of some horrific murder!" Lynn said happily, causing a few people stare at her as the girls entered the elevator.

"Yeah, I can see that." Liza said as she punched in their floor number. "So when are we supposed to start school?"

Lynn thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure we start tomorrow! I want pizza for dinner!"

"What?! When were you going to tell me this?!"

Lynn looked at her sister. "Um… I was planning on telling you tomorrow! Surprise!"

Liza glared at her with a look that said 'learn to sleep with you eyes open'. Lynn ignored it and jumped out of the elevator as fast as she could once it opened (poor fool forgot that Liza had the keys)! Liza rolled her eyes and quickly followed her sister.

"Lynn! How exactly are you going to get into the room?" Liza asked, swinging the keys in front of her sister's face.

Lynn stuck her tongue out. "MAGIC!!"

"And how is tha-

Liza watched in shock as her sister swung the door open and walked inside. Liza was about to ask the girl how she did it when she noticed the look of pure horror on her sister's face.

"What's wrong now?" Liza huffed, trying to conceal her smile.

"Don't laugh at my pain!" Lynn snapped. "This place is blah! Oh, maybe if we painted the whole room black with a fuzzy hot pink wall! Yeah!"

"No." Liza said automatically. She programmed her brain to turn down any idea her sister pitched. Especially when it came to their living arrangements.

Lynn pouted slightly before perking right back up. "Oh well, I guess we'll talk about it! Can you order some pizza now? I'm starving!"

Liza glared at her sister before pulling out a huge phone book she had picked up from the front desk. "I need your cell phone. Mine's still charging."

Lynn tossed Liza her cell phone before turning to look out their apartment window. It was only a three level apartment building, but one could still see a good bit of the town from out the window. Lynn liked it. She liked living in a small town like this one. It made her feel… safe.

"You may not think so now, but I think this place is going to be good for us! You'll see!" Lynn exclaimed cheerfully, turning back to her sister.

"When will you get it?" Liza asked as she flipped through the phone book. "People like us, if you can even call us people, don't get fresh starts. We don't get second chances. Humanity doesn't allow it."

Lynn kept her eyes glued on the window. "Liza, you know it's not like that."

"No? Why do you think mom and dad sent us away? For fun?" Liza snapped back. "It's because they were afraid of us! Especially after you-

"LIZA!" Lynn screamed suddenly, causing her sister to jump. "You should give this place a chance, alright?

Liza threw the phone back at Lynn with enough force to bruise the pale girl. "Yeah? Well if it's so great, why don't they deliver pizza out here?"

"Hey! You could have broken my phone… or my hand!" The blonde exclaimed, reverting back to her cheerful self. "Besides, this is perfect! It gives me a chance to drive more! YAY!! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I don't find driving with you fun, I call it infuriating." Liza said as her sister pulled her towards the door.

Lynn dropped her sister's arm and looked at her. "Liza, trust me on this. I think this town is going to be good for us! Who knows, maybe there'll be people here weirder than us!"

"Doubt it." Liza said, rolling her eyes. "Now come on, lets go get your stupid pizza."

"HUZZAH!"

………………………………Next Morning……………………………………………

Lynn sat straight up in bed and turned towards her alarm clock. She was awake about five minutes earlier than she was supposed to be. The blonde girl quickly shut off her alarm clock and dug some clothes out of her suit case that she wanted to wear.

For a small apartment, the place seemed empty. Or maybe it seemed empty because it was small? Either way, the place looked extremely depressing. Lynn smiled as she ate breakfast and though about all the different improvements she could make if she found a way to get rid of Liza for a week.

Speaking of which. "LIZA! It's time to get up!" Come on Lizzy, you don't want to be late for your first day at you brand new school!" The girl shouted sweetly as she banged on her sister's door.

Liza walked out of the room and fell onto the floor dramatically. "Werfmsmfmfer."

"I have no idea what you said, so you're welcome!" Lynn said cheerfully before stepping over her sister to get to the kitchen. "Lizzy, you know we have to leave in about twenty minutes. Actually, we'll probably have to leave earlier if you expect to find this place with my awful sense of direction!"

"I'm ready to go."

Lynn turned around to see her sister fully dressed and pouring a bowl of cereal. Lynn scowled. Why was it that her sister always seemed to get ready so quickly? Lynn had to get up about an hour ahead of time to get dressed!

"Yo Lynn, what are you doing?" Liza asked as she slurped down the remaining milk in her bowl.

Lynn slammed the cabinets shut. "YEPPERS! I just need to grab my bag and we're ready to go!"

"Hey Lynn." Liza called, stopping her sister in her tracks. "Do we really have to go to school?"

Lynn nodded as she grabbed her bag and keys. "Yes Lizzles, you have you go to school! If you don't, you'll miss out on several angstastical moments. And where would you be without your precious angst?"

"I have one out burst and now you'll never let me forget it, will you?" Liza said as she walked out the door. "I'm just nervous. Can you honestly blame me?"

Lynn pat her sister on the head and smiled. "No, not really. Actually, things are bound to go horribly wrong! It's Murphy's law. You ready to go!"

"After that pep talk, of course!" Liza said sarcastically as she and Lynn walked out the front door of the apartment building.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Lynn shouted. "Now please read me the directions as we drive. That way, if we get lost, I can blame you! Ha, I'm brilliant!"

"Yeah, whatever. Forks High School, here we come." Liza said blandly as she attempted to unfold the map.

It didn't take the girls very long to get to the high school, despite Lynn's slow driving. The blonde was nick named the pink sloth by one of her best friends, Joe. It wasn't her fault she liked to be cautious!

Finally, the two got out of the car. As they did, the girls noticed a beautiful silver Volvo park a few spots away from. Lynn immediately ran over to the car, attracted by the shininess, and was standing in front of it before the passengers got out.

"Wow, your car is exceptionally shiny! And silver! And expensive looking! You must be spoiled little rich kids! You look like it! Oh, but where are my manners. HI! My name is Lynn Haswell and I'm new here!" Lynn blurted out, not taking her eyes away from the car.

Liza watched as the five teens nodded slightly before gliding into the building. "That was weird."

"YEAH! They didn't even stop to insult me or anything! Rich bastards!" Lynn complained as she and Liza walked towards the main office.

"You know, most people would be happy not to be made fun of on their first day." Liza pointed out to her now depressed sister.

Lynn poked her sister. "Tch, details. Anywho, I'm gonna figure out what was wrong with those guys!"

"You're obsessing." Liza said. "Not that it's anything new for you."

Lynn was so busy sticking her tongue out at Liza that she didn't notice the girl in front of her. The two girls collided and fell to the ground, dropping everything they were holding in the process.

"I'm so sorry Miss… Swan?" Lynn asked/said as she handed the girl her schedule back.

The girl grabbed the schedule and nodded. "It's okay. I wasn't paying attention either. My names Bella, by the way."

"Sweet, I have a friend named Bella back home! Weird. Anywho, my names Lynn and the angsty girl getting my schedule is my sister Lizzy. We're new." Lynn explained as the two girls stood up.

"I'm new here too. Maybe I'll see you two later?" Bella said as she walked towards the office door.

Lynn waved to the girl. "Yeah, see ya!" the blonde shouted before turning to her sister. "Lizzles, do you have my schedule?"

"Right here." Liza said, holding up her sister's schedule. "Now, please, don't kill yourself or anyone else today. Can you handle that?"

"No! I have Gym this marking period! I'M DOOMED!" Lynn shouted dramatically, holding up her schedule.

Liza slapped her sister in the back of the head and began walking out of the room. "I'm counting on you Lynn don't let me down agai-"

The younger girl caught herself, but Lynn already understood. The blonde nodded and walked into the busy hallway as the bell rang. She couldn't mess up. Not again. She wouldn't put her sister through that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Part Two Author's Note!:**

**Lynn: HEY! Well, I know this is kinda lame so far, but things will pick up… soon. **

**Liza: Right.**

**Lynn: Silence emo girl! Anywho, I hope you guys liked it! If you did, review, and I'll update soon. Oh, and please no flames!! It's my first Twilight Fic, and I'm kind of still new to the series!**

**Liza: Wow, you go on for a while.**

**Lynn: YEP! So, thanks guys! Please review! BYE:)**


End file.
